Quicksand
by laureljaclyn
Summary: Haley's tour! So, I'm assuming that we will only get a few minutes of Haley's tour in the next episode and I just didn't think that was enough. This is a fanfiction about Haley's tour based on the map that Nathan made.


**Hello, Everyone!**

**So, I know I already have two other fics started (and, I promise I will update them soon), but this one came to me and I couldn't help giving it a try... I'm assuming that we won't get much info about Haley's tour when OTH returns, so I figured I could make a fic about the tour, based on Nathan's map. It will be more about the place they stop and the things that they see rather than her carreer... I'm not really sure if it will work so let me know if you think I should continue.... **

**Thanks!**

**Laurel**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own anything!**

Haley James Scott shoved her overstuffed duffle bags into the bottom of her tour bus. She extended her arm out for another one when she noticed to figures approaching from the distance. One was very tall and walking leisurely in her direction while the other sprinted towards her with his arms held out. Before she could even make out their faces, she knew whom they were. They were the two people she cared the most about in the world… her little boy and her husband. As the sandy-blonde boy reached her at what seemed to be a hundred miles per hour, she scooped him up into a tight bear hug. Nathan reached down, picked up the last bag waiting on ground and placed his hand on Haley's lower back, guiding her onto the bus with Jamie still tight in her arms. When they reached the steep stairs to the bus, she set him down and climbed them behind him followed by Nathan.

"This is so cool!" Jamie exclaimed as he ran back and forth around the their new home that was barely the size of their kitchen in Tree Hill.

"Yeah? You like it?" Haley questioned, searching for reassurance.

"Are you kidding? This is the coolest thing ever!"

"Good. I'm glad you like it." She kneeled down, gently rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss and pulled him into her embrace.

As the Scotts set down their bags and began to get acquainted with their new home, two middle-aged men boarded the bus accompanied by Miranda. One was very large and had long black curly hair that he pulled back into a ponytail while the other was scrawny and balding.

"Hello, Mrs. Scott," the man large man said as he reached out his hand to Haley, "My name's Moses Turner… you can call me Mo… I'll be driving your bus for the next few weeks… And this, here, is Steavo," Mo said, gesturing to the smaller man, "He's in charge of tech… He'll be following us in the bus with some of the equipment."

"It's nice to meet you, Mo and Steavo," Haley replied, "Please, call me Haley."

"Will do," Steavo confirmed, "And, who's this, we have here?" he asked, patting Jamie on the head.

"I'm James Lucas Scott," Jamie replied excitedly and shook the man's hand.

"Well, James Lucas Scott, how would you like to help Mo drive to Virginia?"

"Are you for real?! That would be awesome!" Jamie exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Well, you best get going if you want to make it to Virginia in time to rehears," Miranda encouraged.

Miranda saw the Scotts off and parted the bus. When the bus was finally moving, Jamie climbed in the passenger seat in the front of the bus next to Mo and Nathan and Haley curled up on the small couch that pulled out to become Jamie's bed.

"So, how's my girl doing?" Nathan questioned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Good… excited," she responded with a twinkle in her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah. Me too," he agreed, "Hales, you've waited too long for this… it's going to be great. I can feel it."

"Well, I sure hope so…"

"I know it will, trust me."

"So, you did your research, what's there to see in Virginia?" She asked, remembering the map he made her to convince her to go on tour.

"You just wait and see, Hales… wait and see." He planted a kiss on her temple and she snuggled in closer to him. This tour was long overdue. While they both had nerves and worries about doing it, they knew that it would all be worth it because they were accomplishing this milestone together with their beautiful son and that was more than they could ever hope for.

**A couple more things... I promise future updates will be longer, but it is the middle of finals and I really didn't have time. Also, I am really sick, so please excuse my terrible writing for the moment... I totally can't concentrate on anything! Anyway, I promise future update will be better if you want me to continue.**


End file.
